buildabearfandomcom-20200213-history
Retired Animals
Bears Retire Too! Horse Build-a-Bear Workshop has seen many animals come and go. The ones that are no longer available are dubbed "Retired", meaning they no longer make this animal. Following is a list of the animals which are currently retired organized according to the year they were released. '1997' 'Curly Bear' ' ' Released October of 1997 'Black Bear' Released October of 1997 'Curly Bunny' Released October Of 1997 'Floppy Frog' Released October of 1997 'Floppy Cow' Released October Of 1997 'Floppy Dalmatian' Released October of 1997 'Floppy Bear' Released October of 1997 'Vintage Bear' Released October of 1997 'Chubby Cubby' Released October of 1997 'Shaggy Dog' Released October of 1997 'Shaggy Bear' Released October of 2018 I'm not retired hah gotty Released October of 1997 Appeared November of 2017 as Online Exclusive Only for Christmas 'Polar Bear' Released October of 1997 'Buddy Bear' Released October of 1997 'Mink-look Bear' Released October of 1997 'Lil' Bunny' Released October of 1997 'Baby's First Pink' Released October of 1997 'Baby's First Blue' Released October of 1997 'Lil' Cub Chocolate' Released October of 1997 'Lil' Cub Taffy' 'Lil' Cub Butterscotch' Released October of 1997 'Floppy Pig' Released October of 1997 'Classic Brown Teddy ' Released October of 1997 'Lil' Cub' Released November of 1997 '1998' 'Floppy Kitty' Released May of 1998 'Roly Poly Panda' Released August of 1998 'Floppy Moose' Released October of 1998 'Centenial Teddy Bear I' Released November of 1998 'Lil' Luv Cub' Released December of 1998 '1999' 'Bunny Big Ears' Released February of 1999 'Big Brown Bear' Released June of 1999 'Bearemy' Released August of 1999 'Lucky Kitty' Released August of 1999 'Perky Penguin' Released October Of 1999 'Floppy Pony Cream' Released October of 1999 'Millennium Cub' Released October of 1999 'Floppy Pony Light Brown' Released October of 1999 'Valentine Cub' Released December of 1999 2000 'Chocolate Bunny' ' ' Released January Of 2000 'Lil' O' Cub' ' ' Released February Of 2000 'Kuddly Koala' ' ' Released March Of 2000 'Centennial Teddy Bear II' ' ' Released March Of 2000 'Grizzly Bear' ' ' Released March Of 2000 'Floppy Turtle' ' ' Released April Of 2000 'WWF Giant Panda' ' ' Released July Of 2000 'White Tiger' ' ' Released July Of 2000 'Halloween Cub' ' ' Released August Of 2000 'New Year Bear' ' ' Released October Of 2000 'Kuddly Kitty' ' ' Released November Of 2000 'Lil' Love Cub' ' ' Released November Of 2000 'Lil' Bunny II' ' ' Released December 2000 '2001' 'McBearish' ' ' Released January Of 2001 'Floppy Elephant' ur nan yag'thumb|left|333px|link=File:Floppy_Elephant.png Released April Of 2001 'Centennial Teddy Bear II' ' ' Released May Of 2001 'Polar Bear II' ' ' Released May Of 2001 'Grizzly Bear II' ' ' Released June Of 2001 'WWF Bengal Tiger' ' ' Released August Of 2001 'Halloween Cub II' ' ' Released August Of 2001 'Black Bear II' ' ' Released August Of 2001 'Hopeful Wishes Teddy' ' ' Released August Of 2001 'Black Labrador' ' ' Released September Of 2001 'Chocolate Moose' Released October Of 2001 'Floppy Dalmation II' ' ' Released November Of 2001 'Fluffy Puppy' ' ' Released November Of 2001 'Heart Cub' ' ''' Category:Retired Category:Available Category:Cat Category:Dog Category:Bear Category:Monkey Category:Unicorn